The Hunt Never Ends
by Proj. Cadmus
Summary: When he was seven years old he thought dragons were cool. He dreamt of being one, a bright red dragon, acting out the typical superhero fantasy: of saving grateful smiling people who would shower him with gifts and adoration, of stopping “Dick Dastardly”


Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long

* * *

When he was seven years old he thought dragons were cool. He dreamt of being one, a bright red dragon, acting out the typical superhero fantasy: of saving grateful smiling people who would shower him with gifts and adoration, of stopping "Dick Dastardly" moustache twirling villains, of seeing the jealous faces of other children his age who would dream of being just like him.

That dream was shattered when he saw a dragon murdering his parents.

Black as the void itself, the dragon dwarfed his tiny figure. He could only watch as the giant lizard chew on limp form of his father-teeth sinking into soft human flesh, the crushing of shattered bones, blood poring out of the corpse and smearing the behemoth's mouth.

His mother tried to protect the boy, but all that did was postpone his confrontation a few seconds, and allowing him the sight of the dragon's claw bursting though the woman's chest barley missing the child. Another swipe of the claw decapitated the woman, whose head rolled to the side of her son.

The blood covered, tear stained, petrified boy could only watch as the dragon brought up its claw, blood red eyes glinting with malice. The boy closed his eyes waiting for his inevitable demise and-

He felt someone grab him and carry him out of the way.

He looked up and saw his savior: a muscular man, wearing some sort of purple uniform. A black mask adorned his head and on top of that was what appeared to be the skull of a dragon. Hundreds of others soon appeared, dressed in similar outfits.

"Target: Dark Dragon. Threat Determination: Level 22. Course of Action: Instant Termination." He heard his savior talk into a receiver.

The dragon seemed to realize he was outnumbered and decided to make a break for it. The various hunters fired futuristic weaponry at the creature, but he had proven too nimble to get captured.

The man put the boy down and gazed at the child.

"Were they your parents?" The armed man asked, pointing at the skewed corpses.

Looking at the remains of his parents again, snapped the kid out of the numbness that he had felt since this masked man had rescued him, and the weight of everything that had just happened crashed down on him. Hate filled him, the desire to kill this dragon-and all other dragons-filled him. And his old dream of being a dragon was replaced with a new dream. To be like this man that had saved him.

"I sense anger in you," The man said, "Good. This creature and all creatures like this one-all magical creatures-must be destroyed!"

The small boy was quickly swayed by his words.

"What is your name child?"

"J-Jonathan."

"Your name is now Number 103." And with that the man's gloves glowed and the boy shrieked in pain.

"It hurts! It hurts!" The child wailed.

"Suck it up! Now look at your self." The man pointed to the stream.

He wobbled over to the river and looked down at his reflection. The mark of a dragon was tattooed across his body.

"Let this marking forever remind you of what we fight against." His new mentor spoke up again.

"Welcome to the Huntsclan."

* * *

"Woah! His voice changed." he heard one of his fellow Huntsclan members.

'_Idiot Jocks'_

He grabbed the jock by has shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. The Huntsclan member was surprised and he could imagine why. He was never known to be much of a muscle-bound fighter. Just as the Huntsclan Training Acadamy was similar to a regular school, he was similar to the loser that all the jocks picked on.

'_Not Anymore'_

"Dude, Number 103, Chill."

"Number 103, that doesn't sound right." He said quietly to himself.

"_Woah! It's you the Huntsman!" _He had heard that red dragon exclaim a little while earlier. That red dragon that reminded him so much of his old dream.

…_you the Huntsman!_

…_the Huntsman!_

…_Huntsman!_

_Huntsman_

"I am the Huntsman."

* * *

They say when you're about to experience death, you see your life flash before your eyes. Just before being sucked into the vortex, the Huntsman finds that is true, as he now remembers that dark malicious dragon, his parents ruined corpses, the man that inspired him to hunt these mystical creatures, the first time he saw what he now realized what was the American Dragon, the dragon that had so mocked his old childish dream. 

'_NO!' _He thought. _'I still have a mission to complete. I will not rest until every magical creature on the face of the earth is destroyed!'_

A week later the Huntsman's rose from the grave with a single phrase in his mind.

_I still have a mission to complete._

* * *

Authors Note: This was gonna be a one shot, now I'm not so sure whether to continue or not. 


End file.
